XOXO Gossip Girl CANCELLED
by jenanistonrockz
Summary: What if the wizarding world was observed and blogged about by an anonymous source who knew everyone's secrets? Gossip Girl worked into the Harry Potter storyline. Mainly focuses on the Order of the Phoenix, especially Tonks, but all characters included.
1. The boy who lies?

**A/N: This was an idea I had whilst watching Gossip Girl the other day and I just thought "hey, I wonder what would happen if Gossip Girl was gossiping about the wizarding world?" So, here's my take on it! If you guys like it I will continue!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the characters from HP or GG!**

The boy who lies?

It was an unseasonably cold night for June, but as Nymphadora Tonks sat up in her cubicle finishing her reports for the day, she couldn't help but notice the chill in the air. This was also apparent as she left the Ministry, deciding that no more work would get done tonight. As she stepped out into the street, it was like a dark cloud had been cast over the city, giving a gloomy presence that she didn't really care to explore any further. Instead, she took out her wand and apparated to the hallway outside her small apartment in the middle of London.

Nymphadora hurried in and locked the door behind her – she had no idea why she was so on edge – it was only a bit of cold! She grabbed her favourite weird sisters hoody and some cocoa and cuddled up in front of the TV for the night. Just as she had got comfortable, her cell phone beeped – she had a text message. Tonks got up to go see who it was – probably just Kingsley or Mad Eye about work. Wrong. It was in fact Gossip Girl – the eyes and ears of the wizarding world. If something secret was happening, Gossip Girl knew and it was only a matter of time before she blogged about it to everyone. Tonks sat back down and her mouth gaped open as she read the news:

_The boy who lies?_

_Tonight will go down in history as a momentous occasion – Harry Potter, the youngest ever competitor in the Triwizard Tournament, has tonight won the competition. It is not without sorrow, however, that I bring this news. Potter and fellow Hogwarts competitor Cedric Diggory both reached the maze at the same time and grabbed one handle each of the cup, both then disappeared. It is not known what happened in the short amount of time that followed, all that is known is that Potter reappeared 20 minutes later clutching the dead body of Diggory and claiming that he who must not be named had returned and killed Cedric. I will bring you more on this as it comes, until then, xoxo Gossip Girl._

Tonks didn't know what happened next – it was all such a blur. All she knew was that she had to get to the Ministry. Just as she was about to walk out of the door, there was a knock at it – it was Kingsley Shacklebolt – her collegue and friend from the Ministry. He did not greet her, instead saying;

"Have you heard the news?"

"Yes" Nymphadora replied.

"Do you believe what Potter says?" asked Kingsley.

"Well, I don't– yes, I suppose" her words came out in a jumble.

"Good, come with me" he said taking her arm and pulling her out the door.

She barely had time to close it before they apparated with a pop.

They appeared a few seconds later in an empty square surrounded by houses. A ginger haired man she recognised from work was standing a few yards away.

"Nymphadora Tonks, this is Arthur Weasley. Arthur, this is Tonks – she's with us" said Kingsley, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you, Nymphadora" Arthur said politely, shaking her hand.

"You too, but it's just Tonks" replied the young auror.

"Kingsley, what are we doing here, shouldn't we go to work?" Tonks asked, but she was cut off by 3 more figures apparating into the square. Tonks gasped in shock as Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Mad Eye Moody became visible before her.

"Evening Arthur, Kingsley" said the Hogwarts headmaster "I see you've brought a friend."

"I'm Tonks" she said quietly extending her hand out to her old teacher.

"I remember" Dumbledore said "you were a very talented witch back in your day; I see you became an auror after all"

"Yes sir – the youngest ever to qualify" Tonks said with a grin.

"Are you with us Nymphadora?" Mad Eye cut in.

"It's Tonks, Mad Eye, and yes I am, but why are we standing here? Shouldn't we go to the Ministry?" Tonks enquired.

"Come inside and we'll explain everything" Albus Dumbledore explained calmly.

**So, I know I left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger, but I'll pick it up from here in the next chapter. I hope you liked my concept, if you did, review? I'd really love to hear what you think!**

**jenanistonrockz :c)**


	2. Destroy after reading

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl; therefore I have to play with what might've been, rather than what would've been…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, hope you like this one just as much!**

Destroy after reading

_Tonks' POV_

The house we entered was dark and dingy and there was a horrible smell that I could only imagine to be death and/or decay. We all walked single file down the narrow hallway towards a door at the end. Through the door was a large kitchen that was, frankly, just as shabby as the rest of the house. Two men were sat talking at the long table, they turned to face us as we entered. The first man was quite handsome with a kind face and dark hair streaked with grey. As I cast my gaze upon the second man, realisation hit me and I screamed, grabbing my wand as I did so.

Dumbledore quickly stood in front of the man, shielding him from us. He spoke swiftly, but calmly

"Kingsley, Nymphadora, I know what this must look like, but-"

"That's Sirius Black – responsible for the death of 12 people!" Kingsley cut him off

"Move, professor; we need to arrest him!" I tried reasoning with the old man.

"Now, Aurors, I know what you've been told about this man, but I assure you, he is guilty of no crime." McGonagall said.

"The person who killed those 12 people is in fact none other than Peter Pettigrew, who has now, regrettably joined forces with Lord Voldemort, so you can put your wands away and accept that Mr. Black is here to help us" Dumbledore told us in a matter of fact way.

* * *

2 hours later we had been filled in with all the facts about the return of Lord Voldemort and had joined a secret society called _The Order of the Phoenix _which was formed to fight against the forces of he who must not be named. Just as Dumbledore had ended the meeting and left, my phone rang again – another Gossip Girl blast:

_Potter telling Porkies?_

_Hey there readers, as promised, Gossip Girl is back with news on the return of the Dark Lord. Ministry officials have just now released a statement saying that there is absolutely no truth to the rumours that you know who is back, and that we should all continue with life as normal. So is the ministry in denial or is Harry Potter just seeking yet more attention? I'll leave it up to you to decide, xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Have you seen this?" I asked Kingsley, showing him the text

"We should go to the ministry, Scrimgeour will be wondering where we are" Kingsley replied, sighing.

"We'll see you all later, then" I said to everyone as I followed Kingsley out the door.

It was going to be a long night.

When we arrived at the ministry, we were met with a scene of chaos. People were running everywhere: answering calls; addressing the media; one man was even trying to control a boisterous group of toddlers, who had obviously been brought along by their parents! Me and Kingsley made our way up to the Auror department as quickly as possible and as soon as we got out of the magical lift, Rufus Scrimgeour was on to us.

"Where have you two been?" Our boss demanded of us.

"Sorry, sir – I only just heard and I went straight to Miss Tonks' apartment to alert her to the situation" Kingsley replied in his deep, booming voice, and I nodded along,

"Well, you needn't have bothered" Scrimgeour snapped back, "the department meeting has ended, we'll tell you about it tomorrow. The best thing we can do tonight is to go home and get some sleep – tomorrow's going to be busy."

"Yes sir." Me and Kingsley replied in unison.

We made our way back down to the atrium in silence, both of us knowing that just one word about the order could get us fired, and once we got out of the ministry, I disapparated with a pop.

* * *

When I arrived home a second later, there was an owl I didn't recognise waiting for me. I cautiously went over and untied the note from it's leg, it said:

_Next order meeting tomorrow night at 6pm. Destroy after reading._

I quickly burnt the piece of parchment with my wand and the owl flew back out of the window. I went straight into my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, this had been such a long night.

**Thanks so much for reading – please review, I'd love to hear what you think! Also, if you can think of a better title for the fic than **_xoxo Gossip girl_**, I'm open to suggestions!!**

**jenanistonrockz :c)**


	3. Another long night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl, if I did, I would be writing this from a beach somewhere warm…**

**A/N: Many thanks to **_**manicrose**_** and **_**stefanie51**_** who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to everyone else who read it, but I'd really love to hear what you think – review?**

**Anyways, hopefully you'll all love this chapter, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Another long night

It had been a week since I'd joined the Order of the Phoenix, and I had never been so tired in my life. Between work, meetings and guard duty I barely had time to think, let alone sleep! At the second meeting it was decided I would take guard duty of the prophecy Tuesday and Thursday nights alongside Remus Lupin. He seemed a nice person, although he always appeared to be hiding something. I had also met the Weasley family who were staying at Grimauld place for the summer to be closer to the order. Molly still remembered me from when I used to play with Charlie when we were at school – even after all these years! I've also taken a shine to Ginny – she's like the little sister I never had, Hermione's alright too, but she spends WAY too much time on schoolwork!!

A loud beep eventually brought me out of my daydream and I glanced down at the clock on my desk. It was almost 8pm. I groaned – why was I spending so much time at work? I looked around for the source of the beep, and worked out it was the phone on my desk. Another Gossip Girl blast had been sent out, this time it wasn't about Harry Potter though:

_Black in Tibet? _

_Hello Readers, Gossip Girl here with news about escaped convict Sirius Black. The Auror department of the Ministry of Magic today released a statement claiming they have good reason to believe Black may be residing in Tibet. This was all the official information they would release, but Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour assured the public he would soon be sending a group of Aurors to Tibet to investigate. I'll keep you informed as new leads are found, until then, xoxo Gossip Girl._

I couldn't believe what I had just read, so I marched out of my office and straight down the corridor to Kingsley – surely he'd tell me it was all lies. I knocked once, and a deep, booming voice told me to enter.

"Kingsley, why does Gossip Girl seem to think that Sirius Black is in Tibet, when he clearly isn't?" I asked.

"Keep your voice down, Tonks - I had to tell Scrimgeour something to get him off my back, and I couldn't exactly tell him that Sirius is living in North London, could I? And on another note, I can't believe you subscribe to Gossip Girl – it's all a bunch of lies" Kingsley whispered.

"I suppose not" I replied. "But Tibet? Kingsley, do you really think anyone's going to believe that? And it's not all a bunch of lies, this is true isn't it!?"

"Well Scrimgeour does, which is why we're going to Tibet next week" Kingsley snapped back

Before I had time to process this information or retaliate, a large phoenix patronus materialised between Kingsley and I. The great bird opened its beak and said in the voice of Albus Dumbledore "_Harry's in trouble. Emergency meeting now_." Me and Kingsley looked at each other once, and then raced out of the building until we reached the street. We then apparated with a small pop and appeared 2 seconds later outside number 12 Grimauld Place. Once inside, we made our way to the kitchen, I was extra careful not to knock over the umbrella stand, as had happened twice this week already.

As we entered, we saw that we were the last to arrive. I silently slipped into a seat between Remus and Sirius and Kingsley grabbed one near Snape – rather him than me!

"Good evening Kingsley, Nymphadora. As I was saying to the rest of the group, something has gone seriously wrong tonight." Dumbledore said in his wise voice. "Harry and his cousin were attacked by dementors. It seems Mundugus Fletcher neglected his guard duty -"

"I'll kill him!" Sirius interrupted Dumbledore, standing up as if he was about to fight.

"Sirius!" Remus warned his best friend "What happened in the attack?" Remus asked turning back to Dumbledore.

"According to Arabella Figg, 2 dementors attacked Harry and the boy in a tunnel about a quarter of a mile from their home. One then pinned Harry's cousin to the wall and was about to perform the kiss when Harry cast the patronus charm. However, the ministry have claimed that Harry has used magic in front of a muggle, and must therefore be expelled from Hogwarts-"

"They can't do that!" Sirius once again interrupted, jumping to his feet.

"Sirius. Sit down!" Remus told him.

Dumbledore smiled at Remus, then continued. "Basically, we have to get Harry out of there and relocate him here soon. Mad Eye – I'm putting you in charge of the mission, recruit who ever you need – they listen to you – my orders" Dumbledore said glancing round the table. "We have to get back to Hogwarts now, meeting adjourned." He said as himself, McGonagall and Snape left the room.

We all made to follow after him, but Mad Eye had other ideas.

"Where do you think you're all going?" He demanded "we have a mission to plan."

I groaned as I sat back down – it was going to be another long night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading – please review, I'd really love some ideas or constructive criticism! Also, if you can think of a better title for the fic than **_xoxo Gossip girl_**, I'm open to suggestions!!**

**jenanistonrockz :c)**


	4. The Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and/or Gossip Girl, I would not be writing this when I should be revising, I would be living somewhere warm where I didn't have to go to college…**

**A/N: Many thanks to **_**manicrose**_** and **_**stefanie51**_** who reviewed the last chapter! Sorry for the slow update, I've had loads of college work, but the new series of gg has motivated me to write – lol!**

**Anyways, hopefully you'll love this chapter, I tried to make it longer! See you at the bottom! :-P**

* * *

The Rescue Mission

The day of the rescue mission arrived and, other than trying to convince Sirius that it was better if he didn't come, everything so far had gone according to plan. We had lied in wait until the Dursleys had left for their suburban lawn competition (I still can't believe they fell for that one!) and now we were skulking across the street one by one. Once we reached the house, mad eye began to speak.

"Right, I'm going to open the door, we're going to walk in, and-"

"Yes, mad eye, we all know the plan!" I told him "god knows you went over it enough times" I added in a whisper, and heard Remus chuckle lightly next to me.

As we made our way through the open door into the kitchen, I stared around in amazement – bad idea! No sooner had I looked away from where I was going, I tripped over my own feet and fell head long knocking a plate off the counter. Both it and I hit the floor with a loud crash. As Remus helped me to my feet, we heard foot steps from up stairs.

"Thanks" I told Remus as we made our way into the hallway ahead of everyone else.

A teenaged boy appeared on the landing above us, wand in hand, ready to attack.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out." Mad Eye growled at him.

"Professor Moody?" said the scrawny boy, uncertainly.

"It's alright, Harry. We've come to take you away" Remus tried to reassure Harry.

"P-Professor Lupin?" The boy reiterated, disbelievingly. We were never going to get anywhere if we carried on like this.

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" I asked no one in particular "_lumos_." I cast light into the dark hallway, finally getting a good look at Harry Potter. "Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would. Wotcher, Harry!" I greeted the boy.

"I see what you mean, Remus, he looks exactly like James, except the eyes, he has Lily's eyes" Kingsley marvelled in his deep voice.

Of course, Mad Eye still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure it's him, Lupin? We should ask him a security question, something only the real Potter would know."

"Harry, what form does your patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"A stag." Harry replied.

"That's him." Remus said, turning back to Mad Eye.

Harry made his way down the stairs cautiously, shoving his wand into his back pocket as he went.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" Roared Mad Eye, making us all jump. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who do you know that's lost a buttock?" I interrupted

"Never you mind – you just keep your wand out your back pocket." He told me. "Elementary wand safety – nobody bothers about it anymore" he grumbled to himself. I rolled my eyes as he stumped off towards the kitchen. "I saw that!" He yelled back at me.

"How are you?" Remus asked Harry, shaking his hand.

"Fine thanks" Harry replied. "You're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.

"Lucky, ha!" I scoffed "it was me who lured them out of here! Sent a letter by muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the 'All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.' They've gone to the prize giving now... Or they think they have!" I chuckled.

"Where are we going? The burrow?" Harry asked Remus, but it was Mad Eye who answered,

"Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while" he growled.

Remus then took this opportunity to introduce Harry to everyone.

"Harry, this is Alastor Moody" He said pointing to Mad Eye,

"And Nymphadora Tonks-"

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Remus." I told him, shuddering "It's Tonks" I smiled at Harry as I introduced myself.

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called by her surname only." Remus finished.

"So would you if your fool of a mother called you _Nymphadora_," I muttered.

"And Kingsley Shacklebolt" Remus said introducing Kingsley

"Oh and here come Emmeline Vance and Dedalus Diggle with your luggage." Remus finished.

"We've got about a minute until we have to go, we should probably go out and get ready" Mad Eye declared to the room.

"Ok, Harry, Ready to go? Both buttocks still on?" I joked to him as we exited the house.

As soon as we got into the garden, Moody began barking orders at everyone in sight. "We're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks you take the front, Lupin below, I'll take the back, everyone else circle round us. No-one breaks ranks for anything. If one of us is killed-"

"Is that likely?" Harry interrupted, concerned, but Mad Eye carried on like he hadn't heard him.

"-the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us, but you survive, Harry, the rear guard is standing by."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad Eye, he'll think you're not taking it seriously!" I told Mad Eye.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan in case one of us is killed"

"No one is going to die." Kingsley reassured everyone in his deep, calming voice.

"There's the signal, let's go" Lupin commanded.

As we shot up into the sky, Mad Eye continued to yell orders at us.

"Hard left, there's a muggle looking up!" He shouted and I followed his directions.

"Bearing South – Town ahead" I groaned – if he kept up with this all journey…

"Keep climbing, there's some cloud ahead which will disguise us-"

"We are not going through clouds! We'll get soaked, Mad Eye!" I screamed back. He seemed to calm down after this, until,

"We ought to double back, to make sure we're not being followed!"

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD EYE?" I screamed at him. "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep making detours we won't get there until next week!"

"We're nearly there, time to start the descent, follow Tonks, Harry." Remus shouted from below.

I started the descent, pulling into a dive, "here we go!" I called to the rest of the group and a few seconds later, we all touched down in the square at Grimmauld Place.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, confused.

"Read this" Moody ordered the boy.

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London" Harry read from the parchment. "Well what does that mean?" He asked, glancing around at all of us.

* * *

**I know this was a lot of Harry Potter and no Gossip Girl, but this chapter had to be in to set up the rest of the story, so now that it's out of the way I can carry on. I promise for a faster update next time!!!**

**Thanks for reading – please review, I'd really love some ideas or constructive criticism! Also, if you can think of anyone who'd like this story, please send them the link – I'd love more reviews!!**

**jenanistonrockz :c)**


	5. A quick message

Author's Note

Hey guys!

So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this fic in months, but I'm not really sure if you guys like it or not. I don't seem to have many subscribers or reviewers, but I promise that if even only one person wants me to continue writing this fic then I will!

If you'd like me to continue the fic or if you have any suggestions for the fic, even if you only want to tell me how bad it is then please review so I can have some feedback and can be better at the next fic I write.

Thank you to all those people who have stuck with this fic since the beginning, I'm very sorry I've let you down, but if you still want me to continue it I will make a special effort to keep going right to the end.

JenAnistonRockz :)


End file.
